El camino del hombre recto
by Miss Garini
Summary: El rey al trono y el republicano al hoyo. Eso cantan los vencedores. Eren Jaeger, el médico, es uno de tantos perdedores que ha agachado la cabeza, pero debe levantarla para escuchar a la aquella forastera. CONTEXTO POSBÉLICO y CIENCIA FICCIÓN. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Contenido sexual. Varias parejas. EreMika, LeviHan, AruAni, etc.


**1**

La salud de Hannes era óptima, así se lo hizo saber el joven médico. Le retiró la escayola del brazo y le recomendó que no se quitara el cabestrillo en unos días. Insistió, también, en que no debía inmiscuirse en riñas, mucho menos con monárquicos. Esta vez había tenido suerte: era preferible un hueso roto al hacinamiento de un calabozo.

Cuando se quedó solo en la consulta, donde su padre y su abuelo habían pasado incontables horas antes que él, Eren Jaeger se quitó las gafas, sacó un poco de tabaco de su cajonera y se lió un cigarrillo. A las tres tenía que visitar a la señora Braun, quien había perdido a su hijo Moses en la guerra. Es una lástima, pensó. Desde entonces había caído enferma de algo incurable: la tristeza.

Carla Jaeger tocó la puerta y Eren apagó rápidamente el cigarro y escondió el cenicero. Su madre entró y anunció que la comida estaba lista. No podían permitirse manjares, pero tampoco pasaban hambre.

—Hijo, nunca podrás engañarme —dijo la mujer.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Eren ojeó distraídamente los historiales dispersos por su escritorio.

—El olor, Eren. La peste a tabaco llega hasta el piso de arriba. Haces lo mismo que tu padre y yo seguiré insistiendo en que no os metáis ese veneno al cuerpo. —Carla abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación. Fuera, en la calle, se extendía un cielo nublado sobre Shigansina—. Recuerda llevarte el paraguas cuando vayas a casa de Gertrude, ¿de acuerdo? Y dale recuerdos míos. Pobre mujer.

—Pareces más preocupada que de costumbre, mamá.

—Le han dado una paliza a Hannes porque sabían que luchó con la República y han encerrado a varios vecinos.

—Yo no peleé en la guerra —recordó Eren amargamente.

—Pero ahora cualquiera es sospechoso de ser republicano.

El médico se levantó y tomó las manos de su madre. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, la entendía, y le aseguró que no debía preocuparse.

—Soy discreto, madre. Esa es nuestra única regla: no dar opiniones políticas.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero cuando pienso en Gertrude y en todas esas mujeres que han perdido a sus hijos… Creo que no podría soportarlo. Me moriría sólo de verte en la cárcel. Dicen que ya no conceden indultos, que los están fusilando a todos.

Eren también lo sabía. Tenía conocidos en la cárcel y en varias ocasiones se había carteado con sus deudos para interesarse por su estado, recibiendo mayormente respuestas desoladoras. Los enterraban en fosas comunes y tenían el cinismo de notificar a la familia la defunción cuando el muerto ya estaba enterrado, sin mencionar el lugar de sepultura. Si uno moría en combate no tenía que pasar por todo aquello, el cautiverio, la humillación y la víspera de ejecución. En cierto modo, su padre fue un afortunado. Sirvió como médico en el frente republicano y su cuerpo no fue hallado. Hannes explicó que habían quemado muchos, tanto de un bando como de otro.

Los pocos indultados, pese a conservar la vida, tenían que convivir con la vanagloria de los vencedores, los golpes al orgullo y el desprecio laboral. Eren se preguntaba si su padre habría podido soportarlo.

Madre e hijo se sentaron a la mesa. Potaje y un poco de vino tinto.

—El padre Nick ha organizado una colecta —señaló Eren—. Comida, ropa… ¿Crees que podríamos dar algo?

—Tengo vestidos que ya no me vienen.

—Los más pudientes no darán nada. —Eren se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Hace falta carne. El superintendente del orfanato me dijo que muchos niños están anémicos. Acepto las humillaciones, el maltrato y los dedos señalando, pero los niños… no tienen culpa de nada.

Su madre asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

—Ay, hijo mío, lo que hace falta es compasión, y parece que esa tampoco volvió de la guerra.

**2**

A eso de las tres menos cuarto, Eren se puso el gabán y el sombrero, cogió su maletín y el paraguas y echó a andar. Había crecido en Shigansina, una de las primeras ciudades tomadas por los monárquicos. Debido a la precocidad de su rendición, los destrozos eran mínimos. Lo peor se atisbaba en los rostros de sus gentes.

Las calles estaban desiertas y las persianas bajadas. Pronto lloverá, pensó Eren, y casi al instante cayeron las primeras gotas. Esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna patrulla de la Policía Militar; no, seguro que no, porque estarían borrachos, jugando a las cartas o putañeando. En caso de encuentro bastaría con mantener la compostura y no hacer contacto visual a menos que lo detuvieran. Pasar desapercibido, ser discreto.

El señor Braun le dijo que Gertrude no había comido ni se había levantado de la cama en todo el día. Eren asintió e hizo algunas preguntas. Después entró al cuarto del matrimonio; la señora tenía los labios entreabiertos, las manos en el regazo y las uñas mordidas.

—¿Qué tal estamos hoy, Gertrude? —preguntó Eren.

—Moses, mi Moses, se me ha aparecido en sueños. —La mujer cogió la Biblia de su mesita y la abrazó con fuerza—. Está solo, muy solo. Me necesita. Necesita a su madre. Tengo que ir a salvarle. Por favor, doctor Jaeger, déjeme ir con él.

—Gertrude…

Moses era su único hijo.

—¡Por favor, doctor! ¡Máteme! Si me mato yo no podré entrar al Paraíso con Moses —explicó la señora Braun mirándolo con ojos febriles—. Eren, por favor… Tu padre entendería mi dolor. Vamos, no pasará nada. Es lo que deseo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

El marido le dijo que también se lo había pedido a él. Eren le dijo la verdad: Gertrude había enloquecido. Sin embargo, no creía que atentara contra su propia vida. Le dio unos somníferos y le deseó una buena tarde.

**3**

A la mañana siguiente Carla acudió a la parroquia. De su brazo colgaba un par de vestidos viejos que su madre le cosió cuando empezó a salir con Grisha. Alguien le daría un mejor uso.

Eran tiempos tristes y míseros, así como inciertos y extraños. Los Reiss continuaban en el trono, pero la corriente republicana, pese a la derrota en la guerra, seguía presente. Conocía las reuniones en buhardillas y sótanos a altas horas de la noche. Su hijo había rechazado todas las invitaciones; sí, tenía curiosidad, pero era demasiado peligroso. La Policía Militar tenía oídos en todas partes… y los republicanos también. Cuando acabó la guerra, hacía ya dos años, Eren atendió a un hombre, un tal Grice, quien volvió en distintas ocasiones, en fechas distintas. Había conocido a Grisha, lo admiraba, y por eso creyó pertinente desvelar al joven Jaeger que la revolución no había acabado y que tenían un caballo de Troya en la capital. Actuarían en las sombras, con prudencia. Eren procuró olvidar aquel asunto, pero Carla no podía. Pensaba que los matarían a todos y que quizá la ausencia de indultos se debía a las sospechas de la monarquía. Algo traman en las sombras, se decía, pero no podemos retirar la vista de lo que hay a plena luz.

Los huérfanos, los hambrientos, los lisiados… La parroquia de Santa María apeló a la humanidad de los ciudadanos y Carla no fue indiferente. Había que levantar el país entre todos y para todos, ganadores y perdedores, empezando por los que no tenían nada, si acaso fe.

Tras la misa, Carla habló en privado con el padre Nick y este agradeció su donativo.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero el hospicio de la calle Brandt está saturado y necesitan médicos. ¿Su hijo podría ir a echar una mano? No se preocupe por el dinero, la parroquia le pagará —explicó el padre.

—Mi Eren está tan dispuesto a ayudar como yo —contestó la mujer—, llevamos haciéndolo desde que acabó la guerra. La mejoría es demasiado lenta y aún se cometen tropelías contra exsoldados. Seguro que ha oído lo de Hannes…

—Sí, hija, y además conozco bien a los responsables. Un cabo de la Policía Militar, Jean Kirschstein, y un par de degenerados más. —Nick suspiró mientras se desabrochaba el alzacuellos—. El presidente Tybur debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba… Diablo, pero ¡qué digo! Ni siquiera enterraron al buen hombre.

—Baje la voz, padre —pidió Carla, fiel a su voto de discreción.

—Llevas razón. —El hombre había abusado del vino—. Hemos de agachar la cabeza. Muchos de mis hermanos están encantados con la situación. No me enorgullece que la Iglesia… diera su beneplácito a los monárquicos. Soy cura, pero también un demócrata convencido, al igual que lo era tu marido, y creo que su majestad Rod no es un enviado de Dios, sino una imposición de los conservadores.

—A veces Dios pone escollos que podemos sortear, padre.

El gesto del padre Nick se tornó sombrío. Aquel era el efecto del optimismo religioso en alguien que ya no cree.

—En ocasiones el Señor nos sobrestima.

**4**

Antes de que el sol se ocultara el médico se despidió del personal y salió del hospicio. No había visto las caras pálidas propias de la tuberculosis, y eso siempre era bueno. Entró a una taberna para tomar una cerveza mientras miraba distraídamente por la cristalera. La prostituta lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Estás solo, cariño? —Tenía la cara aniñada y dos coletas le caían sobre los hombros.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Estás casado?

No, no lo estaba, y dudaba que aquello fuera un impedimento para ella.

—Lo siento, pero no soy un… —Eren carraspeó.

—Un putero. Bueno, lo entiendo. —La mujer se contoneó un poco antes de sentarse—. No todos los hombres son iguales —se rió—. Soy Mina Carolina.

—Eren Jaeger.

—¿El médico? —se sorprendió.

—El mismo. ¿Nos conocemos? —No estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido.

—Oh, nosotros no, pero una compañera fue a tu consulta. Purgaciones, ya sabes. Yo las llamo gajes del oficio. —Soltó otra carcajada—. ¿Qué haces aquí, doctor?

Podría empezar hablando de la guerra y de lo mucho que necesitaba esa cerveza desde entonces. La prostituta lo escucharía hasta que entrara alguien con la entrepierna dispuesta, y él la escucharía también. Tenía diecisiete años; su llamada a la profesión ocurrió dos años atrás, con la muerte de su hermano mayor. Una historia triste, como muchas otras. Se encogió de hombros: tampoco estaba tan mal. Según le explicó, abría las piernas y cerraba los ojos. Era automático, maquinal. Era una máquina de _follar, _no por su destreza, sino por su gran disposición y su posterior indiferencia. La muchacha se expresaba con tanta soltura sobre sus penurias que Eren no pudo sentir compasión, solo admiración.

El camarero escanciaba una bebida cuando entraron tres policías riendo y fumando. Uno de ellos la cogió por la cintura, se la acercó y le echó el aliento a la cara. Eren miraba de reojo, sorprendido por la habilidad de la chica. Nadie diría que la sonrisa era falsa; los menos observadores dirían que hasta disfrutaba. Una profesional impecable. Esta le dedicó una fugaz mirada, como mostrándole lo que había rechazado. Sí, pensó el médico, sería mucho más fácil si fuera como ellos.

Eren Jaeger salió del local, seguido por los policías. Ya habían encendido las farolas de gas. Su madre estaría preocupada porque siempre volvía antes de las once.

—¡Eh, detente!

Los policías rugieron de risa y Eren dio media vuelta.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, señores?

—Sí, sí que puedes. —Era un tipo alto, con el cabello color gamuza repeinado y la sombra de una barba. La descripción de Jean Kirschstein, el hombre que apaleó a Hannes—. Verás, la señorita Carolina dice que le debes dinero y no me gustaría que esa deuda no fuera saldada.

—Me temo que se equivoca de persona.

—¡Eso decimos todos! —Jean rió.

—Escuche, yo…

El cabo sacó una pistola.

—¡De rodillas!

Eren obedeció, alzó las manos y no apartó la vista del suelo.

—¿No vas a suplicarme? —inquirió Jean.

—No —susurró Eren—. Vas a matarme de todas formas. Prefiero morir con orgullo.

Los tres rieron.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Jean—. Es lo mismo de siempre. Orgullo, orgullo y orgullo. Tanto orgullo no os sirvió para ganar la guerra.

—No peleé en la guerra.

—Yo tampoco. Limpiaba cañones. Me tenían como a una chacha; solo me faltaba poner el culo para que me follaran. Dicen que la guerra ha acabado, pero yo sigo viendo enemigos. —Jean Kirchstein estaba lleno de ira—. Medio país lleno de republicanos asquerosos que pican nuestras minas, tejen nuestra ropa y manejan nuestras finanzas. No lo puedo soportar. Todavía hay guerra. —Le dio un puntapié en el vientre y rio mientras el doctor Jaeger se retorcía en el suelo. El cabo se acuclilló junto a él—. Vamos, hombre, ¡en pie, con orgullo!

Eren tosió y se levantó. Está jugando conmigo, pensó. Luego me matará, con total seguridad me pegará un tiro y me dejarán en alguna cuneta. Y si alguien los señalaba como culpables, no ocurriría nada. ¿Quién se atrevía a desafiar a la Policía Militar? El médico se puso en pie, trastabilló, miró los ojos febriles de Kirchstein y encajó con firmeza un derechazo en la cara.

—Cómo me jode que hijoputas como tú me hablen de orgullo —espetó el cabo.

Media hora después Eren se arrastró y se recostó contra un muro. La sangre se acumulaba sobre su labio superior y el cuerpo entero le ardía en dolor. Le habían quitado el maletín, la chaqueta y los zapatos. Ser mártir no era plato de buen gusto, oh, Dios, no lo era. Solo quería volver a casa.

.

La mujer de pelo negro pensó que los nombres escogidos anteriormente eran demasiado pintorescos. De ahora en adelante se llamaría Virginia Southeil.

Virginia Southeil tenía una dirección en mente. Ciudad de Shigansina, calle Werner, número 13. Pero nadie la recibió. La casa estaba vacía, le explicó el vecino, un tal señor Arlet, debido a los últimos incidentes.

—¿Es familia de los Jaeger? —le preguntó este.

—Soy una amiga.

—¿Y de veras no se ha enterado? Fue terrible, señorita, terrible —aseveró el hombre, y luego, en voz baja, añadió que la Policía Militar estaba implicada—. Eren Jaeger está en el hospital. Anoche le dieron una paliza cuando salía de un antro. Su madre está con él. Imagínese, la pobre está destrozada. El marido muerto y el hijo apaleado…

—¿Dónde queda el hospital?

La mujer agradeció la información y se marchó. Tenía que encontrar una pensión.

**5**

La lista de roturas era considerable: una costilla, un dedo, la nariz y el labio. Por no mencionar los moretones. Armin Arlet decía que su ojo derecho parecía una pasa. Le pidió un espejo para constatarlo. Estaba hecho unos zorros, efectivamente.

—Mierda —gruñó Eren mientras se palpaba el labio—. Me han dejado más feo de lo que soy.

Armin sonrió. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando se apeó en la estación de tren, fue a su casa y su abuelo le contó lo sucedido.

—Estoy fuera unos días y te metes en problemas —dijo Armin.

—No digas eso delante de mi madre, ¿quieres? Ah, Dios, creo que el labio me va a explotar. —Estaba acostumbrado a ser médico, no paciente—. Estoy bien jodido. Creo que si me hubiera acostado con esa prostituta nada de este habría pasado. Me fui de la lengua con ella y al final consiguió joderme, joderme de mala manera. Ahora Kirchstein sabe quién soy.

—Agacha la cabeza unas semanas. Piensa que Kirchstein es un corderito en comparación al general D. Zackley. Lo vi en Trost durante una de sus arengas. Un hombre terrible.

—El Verdugo —susurró Eren. Recordó que el general había mandado fusilar a más de quinientos republicanos en la capital.

—Está especialmente orgulloso de su apodo.

—Tú has agachado la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —Armin sacó una cigarrera y le pasó un High Wall—. La tengo bajo tierra —aseguró, y Eren quiso creerle. Su amigo trabajaba como comercial para la compañía de Edward Reeves, quien no simpatizaba en absoluto con los ideales republicanos. Si este se enteraba de que tenía a un republicano en plantilla, solo Dios podría ayudarlo.

Eren dio una larga calada a su cigarro e hizo una mueca.

—Me duele cuando aspiro.

6

Virginia Southeil era sombría, así la definiría el posadero de La Muralla. Chaquetón verde, guantes negros y un saco al hombro. En su gesto había un halo de preocupación; se volvía hacia atrás, como si tratara de comprobar que su sombra seguía ahí. Pero tenía dinero para pagar una habitación, así que poco importaban sus intenciones.

La mujer pidió una palangana con agua y vendas. Cuando estuvo sola, se quitó los guantes y se miró las manos. Los cortes de los nudillos aún sangraban. Era un dolor físico prolongado, tan agudo que la abrumó. Nunca había sentido algo así. La sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos y le recordó que era humana. Se lavó, se vendó y se colocó nuevamente los guantes. Se tumbó en la cama. Había sido un viaje largo desde el norte, por los caminos menos transitados, pero no exentos de peligrosidad. Todavía en aquel cuartucho sentía inquietud. Había cubierto bien sus huellas (los pasos, los cuerpos) y ocultado su identidad. Todo el cuidado le parecía poco, pero poco más podía hacer. Restaba encontrar a Eren Jaeger y entregarle la carta.

**7**

El niño corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a pelearse. Los golpes y los gritos atrajeron a una pequeña multitud, pero Grisha Jaeger, con su pequeño hijo de cinco años, se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué se pegan, papá? —preguntó el niño.

—A veces las palabras no son suficientes para las personas —dijo Grisha— y creen que tienen que pegarse.

—Pero mamá dice que pegarse es malo.

Grisha asintió.

—Si todos escuchásemos a mamá, Eren, seríamos muy felices. Esos hombres tienen opiniones diferentes. Por ejemplo, a Armin le gusta la fresa y a ti el chocolate, ¿verdad? Imagina que llegarais a golpearos porque Armin dice que la fresa es mejor. Sería una tontería, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—A esos hombres les ha pasado algo parecido. Son tontos, hijo, pero están convencidos de que su sabor es el mejor. En realidad, todo es cuestión de perspectiva. ¿Sabes qué es la perspectiva, Eren? Es la manera en la que ves las cosas. Uno de esos hombres cree que todos deberíamos comer helado de fresa porque es mejor, pero ¿por qué es mejor? ¿Por qué el chocolate es peor? Por eso pelean. Tú nunca debes pelear por tonterías, hijo mío, sino por lo que es realmente importante.

—¿Qué es, papi?

Los ojos de Grisha Jaeger, de un azul tormentoso, se posaron sobre su inocente hijo.

—Las personas.

Eren abrió los ojos. Sentía en la mano la calidez de su padre, el candor onírico de un paseo olvidado hacía mucho. Había pensado también en él cuando el cabo Kirchstein le prometió, tácitamente, la muerte; en la posibilidad de verlo al final de la vereda oscura, esa que remataba en una luz cegadora. Esa era la descripción usual del tránsito. ¿Pretendía su padre, desde los ignotos territorios de la muerte, decirle algo que no quedó zanjado? Más bien, pensó que era al revés. Unas palabras se agolpaban en la garganta de Eren, palabras que le gustaría haber dicho a su padre. Su difunto padre, ahora cenizas sobre un campo desconocido junto a centenares de camaradas.

Los sueños son benevolentes, pensó. Le habían mostrado a un Grisha joven y enérgico, aquel que llegara con un ramo de azucenas para Carla tras una discusión; aquel que lo enseñara a montar en bicicleta y que lo llevara consigo a visitar a una Gertrude sin canas, mientras Moses Braun, por aquel entonces un mozo de quince o dieciséis años, ayudaba a su padre a arreglar el tejado de su casa. No imaginaba a su padre en un campo de batalla, ya fuera como soldado o como médico. Pero había sido así. La guerra estalló cuando Eren terminaba su último año de Medicina e insistió en acompañarlo; Grisha estaba ya entrado en años, su agilidad había menguado, su fuerza, su vista, todo desmejorado por la edad. Sin embargo, fue y convenció a Eren para que se quedara en casa, cuidando de Carla, mientras él estuviera fuera. Si le hubiese acompañado, tal vez hubiese vuelto. Puede que estuvieran tullidos o les faltara un brazo, una oreja o un ojo, pero vivos.

Carla le cogió la mano.

—¿Por qué lloras?

¿Estaba llorando? Sí, sin duda. Se enjugó las lágrimas.

—He soñado con papá.

—Oh. —Carla sonrió tristemente y asintió. Su mano delgada y fría llenó a Eren de una pesadumbre sin igual—. Muchas noches sueño que vuelve. Está tal y como se fue, con su sombrero y su corbata mal atada.

—Le echo de menos.

—Yo también. ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo nos conocimos?

—Tú trabajabas en una taberna, ¿no?

—Efectivamente. Él acababa de abrir su consulta; un médico joven, apuesto y soltero. Todas las muchachas del barrio estaban locas por tu padre, menos yo. —Carla tocó su argolla—. No hablé con él hasta que hubo un brote de gripe y me contagié. Yo no sabía que tus abuelos lo habían llamado, así que cuando lo vi al lado de mi cama me pareció un ángel caído del cielo. Había llegado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Luego vino el noviazgo, la boda y finalmente tú, lo mejor que hemos hecho. Grisha no podía vivir sin nosotros, por eso no permitió que fueras al frente.

—Me dijo que cuidara de ti —explicó Eren.

—Quería que nos cuidáramos mutuamente. Me duele tanto cuando te veo así, todo golpeado; me duele porque soy tu madre, y porque le prometí a tu padre que te protegería.

El médico se sintió culpable por las ojeras de su madre. Al día siguiente le darían el alta. Y, entonces, reposo y contemplación. Para un hombre como él, siempre en constante movimiento, sería duro.

—Ve a casa, madre. Podrías traerme algo de ropa. No me gustaría salir de aquí en bata y zapatillas.

Mientras tanto, a un par de manzanas, Virginia Southeil se percató, cuando iba en dirección al hospital, de que tres hombres, indudablemente policías, había echado abajo la puerta de la casa de los Jaeger. El viejo Arlet le había advertido acerca de aquello. Recordó la maldad humana, y se encontró murmurando un pasaje de la Biblia: «Porque nuestra lucha no es contra seres humanos, sino contra poderes, contra autoridades, contra potestades que dominan este mundo de tinieblas».

**8**

Jean Kirchstein apartó los papeles de la mesa del doctor, sacó una navaja y grabó en la madera: _REPUBLICANO DE MIERDA. _Luego, ayudado por Folch e Iván, pusieron la casa patas arriba, abrieron la despensa y comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo. Iba al baño cuando descubrió unas escaleras descendentes, que llevaban al sótano. Los peldaños crujían bajo sus pies. Pensó que allí se celebraban conspiraciones contra el rey, y eso sería lo que explicaría a sus superiores cuando llegara el momento. Abrió la puerta y observó primero por un fino resquicio: libros, botes, trastos y mucho polvo. Sopesó un viejo estetoscopio que, sin duda, habría pertenecido a Grisha Jaeger.

Había oído hablar del difunto doctor. Aquellos que habían sido sus pacientes se dirigían a él con una admiración carente de recato. Una vez escuchó hablar a un tendero sobre la larga enfermedad de su hija, y de cómo Grisha los visitaba regularmente, estando la niña ya completamente sana, para asegurarse de que no recaía. Esa niña estaba ya casada, tenía dos hijos y una salud de hierro. Jean no tenía nada contra aquel hombre; no, ni siquiera lo había conocido, pero odiaba sus ideales y, por lo tanto, lo odiaba a él.

Abrió una cajonera. Papeles, apuntes sobre medicamentos, sobre heridas, fiebres… Pero el cabo Kirchstein no era ningún zoquete, como se empezaba a rumorear por el pueblo y entre sus propios camaradas, así que no tardó mucho en descubrir el fondo falso. Un diario de cuero. Más apuntes sobre el cuerpo humano en aquellas páginas quebradizas, bocetos de huesos, músculos. Sin embargo, y pese a ser él un completo ignorante de las ciencias de la salud, percibió algo raro.

_(…) Me he tomado la libertad de acuñar el término Homo Superior para describir a estos individuos. Algunos muestran afinidad por un elemento, precognición, apéndices fijos o retráctiles y, en los casos más sorprendentes, capacidad para transformar la realidad, siendo comunes los ilusionistas. (…) Posible inmortalidad. (…) La mayoría ocultos o desconocedores de sus habilidades. _

El cabo escuchó ajetreo arriba, pero no le dio importancia. Continuó hojeando el diario, preguntándose qué era todo aquello. Una historia de ciencia ficción o los desvaríos de un beato, a juzgar por el dibujo de un hombre alado. Puedo, incluso, que Grisha Jaeger estuviera loco. De pronto sintió pena por haber golpeado al hijo de un lunático, pero le duró poco. Arrojó el diario a su espalda. «¡Bah! Esto no merece la pena». Cuando volvió a la cocina parpadeó, confundido, y miró de hito en hito los cuerpos de Folch e Iván. Las gargantas rajadas, el gesto constreñido, los ojos repletos de miedo… Algo frío y punzante le rozó la nuca, y una voz metálica lo atravesó:

—No te des la vuelta.

Jean Kirchstein asintió. Un terror primitivo le dijo que obedeciera, que dejara de lado su orgullo y su autoridad. Si no quería morir.

—He matado a tus amigos porque me han visto, así que no te gires —continuó—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: coge sus pertenencias, relojes, anillos, collares, todo aquello de valor, y los arrojas al río. Después darás parte de lo ocurrido a tu capitán, o a quien coño le rindas cuentas, y le contarás cualquier cosa que no me incluya a mí ni a los Jaeger, ¿de acuerdo? Si dices la verdad lo sabré y te mataré. Dirás lo siguiente: entrasteis a registrar la casa, os emborrachasteis, fuiste al baño y cuando volviste estaban muertos.

—Si digo que iba borracho me sancionarán.

—Mejor eso que morir, ¿no te parece? Ahora bien, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Un desafortunado robo. Cogerás también las pertenencias de los Jaeger y te desharás de ellas. Da tres pasos al frente, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta veinte. Después ya no estaré, pero recuerda: sé lo que haces y he matado a esos dos.

Jean volvió a asentir y obedeció. Cada segundo fue tortuoso. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta con la pistola en ristre, rojo de rabia, pero allí ya no había nadie. Se tocó la nuca; un hilo de sangre, y un grotesco miedo.

Una mujer, se dijo para sus adentros. Una agente bien entrenada de la Central, tal vez. Sabía cómo actuaban las más altas instancias. Si ese era el caso, lo tenían cogido por los huevos. La Central no perdonaba a nadie. No había otra explicación. A aquel par de cabrones no les había dado tiempo a defenderse. Jean examinó los cuerpos y se percató de que no tenían un solo tajo en el cuello, sino dos, limpios, profundos y certeros. Pero ¿cómo había logrado acercarse a ellos sin que la atacaran?

Si se trataba de la Central, tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Obedece, Jean, haz lo que esa zorra quiere, se dijo, o muy probablemente acabes como estos imbéciles.

Estando la zona acordonada, los cadáveres en dirección al depósito y el cabo redactando un informe y una carta de condolencias para las familias, llegó Carla Jaeger. Le informaron de lo sucedido: aquellos muchachos habían advertido la presencia de vándalos en la vivienda, entonces, heroicamente, perdieron la vida en su afán por detenerlos.

**9**

El hospital era un edificio grande, centenario, y a la señorita Southeil le pareció que sus ángulos eran crueles y tenebrosos, al igual que los hombrecillos de bata blanca y las mujeres con altas cofias y paso apresurado, mirada indolente y movimientos maquinales. Esta percepción se debía a una infancia de pavor a las agujas y al horrible sabor de los jarabes. Grisha Jaeger, en cambio, era diferente. Lo recordaba con una camisa azul remangada y un brillo de compasión en sus ojos. Se preguntó si su hijo sería igual. Preguntó en recepción por Eren Jaeger. «Por aquí, por favor», y una enfermera la condujo escaleras arriba, hacia la tercera planta.

—¿Es su novia? —se interesó la enfermera mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Somos amigos.

—No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Disculpe? —Virginia contrajo las cejas.

—Es usted alguien con un aspecto variopinto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Muy alejada de la apariencia y el estilo de vida del doctor Jaeger, todo un caballero. ¿A qué se dedica usted?

—Eso no le incumbe. —Articuló una amplia sonrisa. «Variopinto, ¿eh?».

La enfermera dio unos rápidos golpecitos en la puerta, y con su agudísima voz dijo:

—Señor Jaeger, hay aquí alguien que quiere verle. La señorita Virginia Southeil.

Entretanto, Eren Jaeger trató de recordar aquel nombre, y llegó a la conclusión de que nunca antes lo había oído, pero, en el pasillo, aquella extraña apartó bruscamente a la enfermera y entró a la habitación. Jadeó, y sintió un tremendo cansancio adueñarse de su cuerpo.

—Eren Jaeger. He venido desde muy lejos para hablar contigo sobre tu padre.

—¡Qué modales! —exclamó la enfermera, enfadada—. Perdone, señor Jaeger, si esta cualquiera le ha molestado. —Clavó los ojos en Virginia—. Me acompañará hasta la salida o alguien la sacará a la fuerza.

—Deseo escuchar a la señorita —dijo Eren.

La enfermera se fue rumiando.

Virginia Southeil extrajo una pitillera de carey de su bolsillo.

La cara de Eren se desencajó por un momento.

—Eso… era de mi padre.

La mujer se la entregó y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba cansada y le dolían los puños. Pero había cumplido su encomienda. Pensó vagamente en aquel policía, en si la habría obedecido.

**10**

Por su lado, Eren, con manos convulsas, abrió la pitillera y leyó la carta que alojaba en su interior.

_Hijo mío,_

_Sé que cuando leas esto todavía estaré vivo, aunque te hagan creer lo contrario. Desafortunadamente me necesitan. Mikasa, quien ha debido darte esto, puede dar testimonio de mi situación, y también de la de los suyos. _

_En el sótano, en la cajonera encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber. Una vez lo sepas, tienes que creerlo. Y si necesitas ver para creer, Mikasa te mostrará sus excepcionales dotes._

_No persigo la huida con esto. Yo ya no importo, pero este país sí. Hemos vuelto a la tiranía de los malvados, a las épocas feroces de los monarcas Reiss. Si alguien puede pelear contra ellos, ese eres tú, Eren. No me malinterpretes: no quiero que cojas una pistola, te presentes en la corte y cometas un regicidio. Esta es una guerra desde las sombras. La resistencia, hijo mío._

_Pero los reyes tienen ahora nuevos guerreros, poderosos guerreros. Te harás una idea cuando bajes al sótano. _

_Cuida de tu madre._

_Grisha Jaeger._


End file.
